Je suis Chucké
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un membre de la cité fait des rêves très étrange mettant en principaux 'héros' des membres de la cité d'Atlantis et les confie au Dr Heightmeyer. Humour/Délire
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je suis Chuck-é

Auteur : Di

Bêta : Isamckay (Milles mercis ! :love13: )

Résumé : Un membre de la cité fait des rêves très étrange mettant en principaux 'héros' des membres de la cité d'Atlantis et les confie au Dr Heightmeyer. Humour/Délire

Spoiler : None!!

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi,ni les persos d'Atlantis ou Sg1, ni les « héros »^^

Chapitre 1 : Capitaine Flam

Le Dr. Heighmeyer s'étira avant d'accueillir son prochain patient, c'était une simple 'visite de contrôle'. Le technicien en charge de la porte ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement stressé. Cependant, en voyant arriver Chuck, elle se dit que la prochaine demi-heure allait sans doute se révéler loufoque. Qui eut cru les militaires dotés d'une telle imagination ?

La dernière fois, il avait cru voir le fantôme d'un linguiste -mort- de Cheyenne. Comparé à ceux qui rêvaient de Wraiths, il n'était pas le pire cas qu'elle ait eu à traiter.

Là, les cernes et le regard éberlué suggéraient qu'il ai dévié du cas 'fantôme' au cas 'Wraith'. A ce stade, elle n'était plus à un patient près.

« Bonjour, Docteur, je sais que ce n'est qu'une simple visite de contrôle, mais j'ai vraiment fait un rêve étrange. »

Elle le laissa continuer, attentive, mais déjà lassée de ce qu'elle pensait entendre.

« Vous connaissez Capitaine Flam ? 'Tu n'es pas de notre galaxie' ? C'est ce que j'étais en me réveillant ce matin. Combinaison et tout et tout. Et j'entends le générique dans ma tête chaque fois avec les chevrons. »

Elle déglutit. Ca, c'était nouveau.

« Franchement, vous m'imaginez en Capitaine Flam ? »

D'accord, elle était sensée les 'soigner', mais c'est elle qui allait devenir névrosée avec des visions pareilles. A choisir, elle préférait ceux qui fantasmaient sur les Wraiths...

Note : Je ferai une mise à jour par semaine, chaque samedi (sauf cas exceptionnel)


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis Chucké!

Chapitre 2

N/a : Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire ( et de commenter;-))

Et encore un grand Merci à Isa , pour ses corrections et ses éclats de rire;-)

Après la dernière séance, la psychiatre appréhendait le prochain rendez-vous avec le technicien. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que l'imaginer en Capitaine Flam?

Cette fois, elle le vit arriver avec un grand sourire, il volait plus qu'il ne marchait. Dur de dire si c'était bon signe ou au contraire le stade suivant de cette spirale infernale. Quand il fut assez près pour l'entendre chantonner, elle comprit qu'elle avait affaire à la seconde option. Certes, il valait mieux être persécuté par Maya l'abeille que par Capitaine Flam. Mais là elle avait peur pour les réserves de miel du mess. Et sa fichue allergie au pollen !

"Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué au technicien bourdonnant.

"Bien, bien" répondit-il avec l'air déconnecté de la réalité qu'elle attribuait plus généralement aux astrophysiciens tchèques ou canadiens qu'aux petits techniciens américains.

"J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit", ajouta-t-il.

Elle l'aurait parié !

"Vous connaissez Teyla, la leader des Athosiens ? Au début, je me suis rappelé l'avoir vue battre le chef militaire à une vitesse folle. Et là, je l'ai vue se transformer en abeille. Avec le générique et tout !"

"Et ?" l'encouragea-t-elle. Grave erreur.

"Et je me suis réveillé. Je l'ai croisée, et elle m'a sourit. Vous vous rendez compte ! Elle m'a sourit ! Sans les petites ailes, mais ça bourdonnait. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être aller voir le Dr Beckett, vous ne pensez pas ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck-é Chapitre trois

« J'ai fait un rêve atroce, en fait, c'était même un cauchemar ! Je sais que beaucoup de gens se le représentent comme un Wraith, mais l'imaginer comme ça ! »

A peine arrivé dans le bureau, le technicien avait commencé ce qui paraissait au Dr Heighmeyer être une crise de délire. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste, l'incitant à se calmer.

« Franchement, vous vous imaginez ? » Demanda-t-il, à la psychiatre, qui aurait eu du mal à s'imaginer quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué.

« Il est chauve, d'accord. Avec une sorte de couronne. Il a de drôles d'oreilles. Et il barrit plus qu'il ne parle, aussi, remarquez, mais... »

Mais de qui il parle, s'énerva intérieurement la psychiatre. Elle n'était pas sensée le pousser, mais elle aurait bien voulu comprendre!

« Déjà que rêver de Caldwell est pas agréable, alors quand en plus il se transforme en Babar, croyez moi, vous n'avez qu'une envie, vous réveiller ! »

Alors, là, elle voulait bien le croire. Une image pareille, ça vous reste sur la rétine. Si elle avait déjà entendu la comparaison Caldwell Hermiod, ça, c'était inédit !

Elle déglutit, et compta jusqu'à dix avant de lui fixer un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter de lui parler entre deux rendez-vous!


	4. Chapter 4

Chucké

Chapitre 4

« Cette nuit était encore pire que les précédentes, docteur. Imaginez :

(Il se met à chanter, faux, au passage.)

« Au pays du Gloubiboulga, Casimir est roi

Au pays des Goa(ulds), Teal'c est prima...

...

Gééééééééééééééant vert. »

Tout ça version rap et dans mon sommeil. Avec les images superposées de Casimir en Teal'c, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Et du maïs qui sautille partout et croque sous la dent.

Je me suis réveillé avec une faim de loup. Mais j'ai eu trop peur de croiser Teal'c, alors j'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. »

En effet !

Une fois la diatribe de son patient finie, les yeux de la psychiatre dérivèrent de la barre chocolatée qu'elle tenait en main à son patient. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Même Teal'c en géant Casimir vert pomme ne lui volerait pas son quatre heure !


	5. Chapter 5

Chucké

Chapitre 5

« Voilà ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit en voix off, alors que j'étais en train de rêver de Ronon qui s'entrainait, façon Rambo. Et d'un coup,il se transforme en

**¤voix grave¤**

Chuck Norris est très fort. Tout ceux qui ont dit le contraire ne sont plus là pour en parler. C'est un dieu (même si d'aucun dirait que, le vrai dieu est Rodney McKay, mais je préfère contrarier Rodney McKay que Chuck Norris, pour la raison citée plus haut.) Chuck Norris met la marmotte dans le papier d'alu. (Rodney, lui, avant, il mange le chocolat, chacun ses priorités.) Chuck Norris a déjà compté jusqu'à l'infini. Deux fois. (McKay prétend qu'il l'a fait trois fois, mais c'est McKay)

La seule chose qui arrive aux chevilles de Chuck Norris, ce sont ses chaussettes. (et pas comme celles de l'archi duchesse, les siennes sont toujours sèches parce que sa sueur a peur de lui, alors elle s'échappe.) Il en porte pas souvent, remarquez. C'est plus pratique pour mettre la raclée de leurs vies au chef militaire et à la chef athosienne réunis. Peu importe la façon dont ils se réunissent, d'ailleurs. Si Chuck Norris te dis que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, en fait tu peux plutôt compter sur le quart de minute (Ici, McKay préciserait le nombre exact de secondes, mais il se serait déjà fait aplatir par Chuck Norris.)

Certaines personnes portent un pyjama Superman. Superman porte un pyjama Chuck Norris (et d'après les explorations du chef militaire de la Cité (oui, il a été ressucité) McKay n'en porte pas du tout. Mais on va pas s' apesantir là dessus. Quand le schtroumpf farceur a offert un cadeau à Chuck Norris, il est devenu le Schtroumpf paraplégique. McKay, lui, c'est le schtroumpf grognon et le schtroumpf gourmand, deux en un. Mais il fait pas la lessive. Que Chuck Norris, si. Il lave son linge sale en public. Sauf que souvent le public est plus là pour en témoigner. Dommage. »

Vous savez, un tel homonyme, c'est dur à porter » déclara soudain le technicien d'une voix d'outretombe, avant de s'affaler devant la psychiatre figée qui voyait se dessiner derrière le corps inerte la silhouette du Satédien.

« Faut croire qu'il a trop porté. Il est Chuck-é ! » s'exclama ce dernier, avant de se baisser pour remonter ses chaussettes sous l'oeil, un peu tourné et ébahi de la psychiatre.

Là, il était temps d'aller demander son avis au Dr Beckett.. Ou une réserve de chocolat à McKay. Quoique, à choisir, la première option était moins risquée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le Dr Heightmeyer reprit une gorgée de café, prête à affronter la journée. Du moins, c'est ce que voulait faire paraître la médecin après avoir passé une nuit d'insomnie à compter des moutons, Capitaine Flam, Maya, ou Babar. Chuck Norris était absent, il devait pas apprécier. A ce stade, elle préférait ne pas le voir botter les fesses des moutons qu'elle comptait. Youuuuuups.

Elle était tranquillement assise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle visse Chuck, patient favori -Indeed- pointer son air égaillé. Bizarre, elle se sentit moins tranquille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, volantes pour faire bonne mesure, alors qu'elle l'entendait chantonner un air connu. Elle le vit soudain jeter un oeil vers la table à sa gauche. Le Dr Weir, en rouge, Beckett et son uniforme jaune, McKay le vert, et John l'uniforme bleu qui avait du déteindre avec celui d'Elizabeth, violet. Elle comprenait son trouble. Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po. ...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à : Isa, en core et toujours, pour toute son aide et son soutien, t'es un amour!

Amanda Tapping pour avoir changé de couleur de cheveux (le truc qu'a rien à faire là, mais ça m'a bien servi pour écrire cette fic, j'admet!^^)

aux producteurs de McGyzer et Sanctuary (surtout Sanctuary^^)

Et aux inventeurs du Cluedo.

Pas encore à ceux de l'asile, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain est donc,... oui, l'épilogue. *Courage, c'est bientôt fini ;-) )^^*

Chucké : chapitre 7

« Alors, Carter était Magnus et O'Neill McGyver.

Magnus et McGyver jouaient... au Cluedo !

Et là, l'accent victorieux lance à l'accent victorien : « C'est Jack l'éventreur dans la forêt amazonienne avec un réacteur à Naquaddah. «

Et à l'accent victorien de répondre : « Ce n'est pas possible, d'abord vous n'êtes pas sensé connaître les réacteurs à Naquaddah, et John était avec moi hier soir.

-Quel rapport avec Jack?

-John et Jack, sont, techniquement, la même personne.

-Ah, oui, et le yéti existe et sert le thé quand ça lui prend. Je suis peut-être McGyver, mais pas McStupid. »

Là, je me suis réveillé.

Vous en déduisez quoi, Docteur ?

-Eh bien, au vu de nos dernières séances, un seul diagnostique s'impose, conclut la psychiatre.

-Oui, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Vous regardez trop la télé ! »


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue Chucké

Heidi. Petite orpheline, perdue. Sûre, elle était loin des Alpes, encore. Loin était même un euphémisme. Mais isolée, ça, c'était sûr. Seule, face aux cauchemars plus ou moins éveillés que lui imposaient ses patients. Tous n'étaient pas tout roses, sauf les Barbapapas. Mais elle préférait éviter le sujet. On était jamais trop prudent, et elle avait appris à se méfier de la mémoire de son subconscient ces derniers temps. Le générique d'Heidi dans la tête (et pas le générique de fin) elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il était temps pour elle de trouver un confrère qui puisse s'occuper de son cas...


End file.
